


Mist and Shadows

by lady_moevot



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_moevot/pseuds/lady_moevot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki enjoys a warm bath and Thor is a spying pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mist and Shadows

  The steam rose to meet Loki’s skin as he lowered himself into the large bathing pool, making him exhale deeply and hiss as the hot water slowly engulfed him. Deciding the water was too hot for his liking, the jotunn God of Mischief began to transition into his Frost Giant form to cool the liquid to a more comfortable temperature. He sank lower as the water became cooler, his deep indigo skin shifting back into his pale Aesir likeness. Letting out a small sigh, Loki dipped his head back, submerging himself completely. He floated there in the water, body suspended and eyes closed. Loki loved the water; he liked the way the water surrounded him, fluid and tranquil. He loved to take long baths at night, after a day of training with Thor and his friends or studying in the royal library. Loki would wade about in the long pool, letting his thoughts wander, or sit at the bottom and meditate while using magic to breathe.

   Tonight was different, though. Loki didn’t feel peaceful, nor did he want to let his mind wander. He reemerged from the water, gasping for air. As he wiped the water from his face, Loki saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. A bit startled at the intrusion, Loki turned, fully prepared to rip the spying pervert a new arsehole. He was met by nothing but mist and shadows, the candles offering only a dim light near the edges of the pool.

   Satisfied that he was alone, Loki drifted to the far end of the bath and dipped his head under once more. The water stung his eyes a little when he opened them, looking through the shimmering blue around him. Against his will, his mind wandered back to that morning.

  _Loki had woken that morning with an odd mixture of satisfaction and guilt settling in his gut. He recalled having a very pleasant dream - one that had started innocently enough, but had become increasingly naughty. His eyes trailed down his body, the telltale erection forming a tent under the covers. Cursing softly, Loki fell back against his pillows, considering whether to deal with his arousal or ignore it and get dressed.  
   _ _Closing his eyes briefly, the object of Loki’s dream came to him in his head, teasing him with forbidden images. He pictured the way Thor had looked in the dream, all sweat and hard muscles as he leaned in to kiss Loki’s shoulder, trailing kisses up his neck and capturing Loki’s mouth in a fierce kiss._

   Loki’s hand had slipped down to his cock - much like it was now - against his better judgement. He found his prick at full attention, having been roused by the dirty daydream. Wrapping his hand around the base, he gave himself a small squeeze. Images of Thor’s massive build filled Loki’s head, taunting him. Loki groaned, stroking his cock slowly as he pictured Thor after a brutal training session, gleaming with sweat, muscles taut underneath tan skin.

   In the far corner of his mind, Loki knew it was wrong to think of Thor this way, but he didn’t quite care. He’d always had a soft spot for unattainable things, always found himself wanting exactly what he couldn’t have, and Thor was by far the most forbidden to him. But Loki dared not let Thor know how he felt; beyond the possible humiliation of rejection, there was also the risk of the Golden Firstborn revealing Loki’s secret desires to their parents, or even their friends. So he kept his lust to himself, waking up most mornings with a hard-on and a burning need he could never fully satisfy.

   Loki bit his lip as he quickened his pace, rubbing his thumb over his slit and squeezing at the base. He pictured Thor, stripping down for a bath, diving in and submerging himself in the water. He pictured Thor lounging about in the pool, taking his time to get clean, beads of water dripping from his hair onto his chest. With a frustrated sigh, Loki drew himself closer to the wall and began to stroke harder. His mind was now being exceptionally cruel - willing his imagination to picture Thor with him in the pool, massaging Loki’s back and feathering his neck and shoulders with light kisses.

   Reemerging to his chest, Loki’s other hand traveled slowly down to squeeze the base of his cock as his fantasy continued to unfold. He imagined Thor pressing against him, his erection throbbing at his back. Loki was suddenly aware that he was panting slightly, but he didn’t care. He pictured Thor running his fingers through Loki’s hair before seizing a fistful near his scalp and pulling his head back only to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. Loki’s hand was pumping fast now, a small moan escaping his parted lips as he imagined Thor’s hand wrap around his cock and stroke him slowly, thumbing over the head of his cock teasingly.

   A pleasant warmth was spreading slowly outward from deep in his core; Loki was getting close. Muttering incoherently, Loki began to grind his hips, quickening his pace. He was trying desperately to hold out until the end of the naughty daydream, but failed, spilling his seed into the pool with a loud groan just as he imagined Thor pressing his hard cock against Loki’s entrance.

   With an exhausted sigh, Loki finished cleaning himself up and was about to leave his now lukewarm bath when he caught a glimpse of another shadow out of the corner of his eye. Feeling slightly apprehensive, Loki turned, only to find Thor standing at the edge of the pool, a small smirk playing on his lips. Loki stopped, heat rising to color his cheeks. Thor moved around the edge of the bathing pool cautiously, like a warrior sizing up a potential threat. Once he was in front of Loki, however, he kneeled down and placed an unusually gentle hand on Loki’s cheek. Thor leaned forward and pressed his lips to his brother’s, the kiss soft but heated.

   “Did you enjoy yourself, brother?” Thor asked after breaking the kiss.

   Shocked, the jotunn couldn’t seem to find a witty remark.


End file.
